


With All The Lies and The Books

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Dawson's Creek, Felicity
Genre: Crossover, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild times and exhibitionist games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All The Lies and The Books

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"I saw you sing once. At least I think I did. With Hell's Belles?"

"Ah, my fifteen minutes." Audrey tucked her hair behind her ear. "How drunk was I?"

"Extremely." Molly rested her glass on the table and bobbed her head toward the empty chair, sliding into it when she received a nod in return. "You passed out on stage."

"Not my best of moments, I'll grant you that."

"No, I'd guess it wasn't. I've had moments like that myself." She extended her hand. "I'm Molly."

"Audrey."

"Nice to meet you, Audrey."

"You, too." Audrey let out her breath and giggled nervously. "Wow, this is awkward. Talking about my wasted youth and all."

"That's only because you don't know the sordid details of my wasted youth."

Audrey perked up. "Sordid?"

"Quite."

"Huh." Audrey nodded, pleased. "Well, Molly of the Sordid Youth, what are you drinking and may I get you another?"

"Tonic with a twist. And I would actually quite like some olives if you think you could pry some out of the bartender."

"There isn't a man alive I can't pry olives out of." Audrey cupped her hands under her breasts as she stood and turned to face the bar. "Or anything else, if you really want to know."

"Or a woman alive, either, I'm certain."

Audrey didn't turn around, but she didn't have to, the accented sway of her denim-clad hips making it clear she heard and understood every word Molly said.

She punctuated her return by slamming a plastic bottle of tonic on the table in front of Molly. "Oops," she said. "Now it's all fizzy. Can't open it here because we'll get wet."

"No. Quite clearly we can't. Wouldn't want to get _wet_ here, would we?"

Audrey laughed, a full, throaty laugh, and ran one fingertip over the bottle. "Oh, good. I love it when both people are on the same wavelength. Saves time."

Molly grinned in return. "I've got only one thing to ask you, Audrey, before I say 'your hotel room or mine' and that's did you get the olives?"

"Damn straight I got the olives."

"Then you've got me."

"Fabulous." Audrey wrapped her arm around Molly's waist when she stood and pulled her close. She leaned in close and nuzzled Molly's neck. "The bartender asked me what I wanted all these olives for. I told him I was going to eat them off you."

"Did you?" she asked, plucking an olive from the container Audrey carried. She traced designs on Audrey's neck and chest with it then licked away the brine. "And here I thought I was the one who would be doing the eating." She popped the olive into her mouth then sucked her fingers clean. "Delightful."

"You can bet it's going to be." Audrey wiggled her fingers at the bartender as they passed by. "Bye, gorgeous. Thanks for all the olives."

"Quite the tease, aren't you?"

"Hey, when you've got it--and I've got it--flaunt it."

"Oh, and you do, don't you?" Molly hooked her finger in the neckline of Audrey's coral shirt as they waited for the elevator. "Not enough you have me, you had to have the bartender, too." She tugged Audrey close and kissed her, lingering over Audrey's bottom lip before pulling away.

"You taste like olives."

Molly undid the top button and snaked her hand down the front of Audrey's pants. "Well, you feel like peaches."

"Taste like 'em, too."

Their eyes met and they burst out laughing. "I have never eaten a woman who tastes like peaches."

"I have," Audrey said. "But it was a horrible mistake having to do with edible underwear that weren't exactly edible." She smirked. "Also having to do with shaving, but that was sort of an accidental by-product."

Molly chuckled as she steered Audrey into the elevator. "I think we should try to avoid that sort of incident, don't you think?"

"I'd really prefer to." Audrey pulled Molly close and ran her fingers over the soft skin at Molly's throat, then dipped much lower to circle her nipple. "I can think of so many better things we can do."

"Really?" Molly hummed in pleasure while she placed her hands on Audrey's hips and pulled her even closer. "Anything you want to do now?"

"In the elevator? Why, Molly, I am shocked. Shocked, I tell you."

She linked her fingers through Audrey's belt loops and tugged. "But not shocked enough to stop teasing me, I see."

"Well, no." Audrey pushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned in, brushing her lips over Molly's. "But I am just a bit more talented than what we have time for during a short elevator ride."

"Think of it as a preview."

"A bit of foreplay."

"A tease."

Audrey gently pinched Molly's nipple between her fingers, rolling it back and forth. "It isn't a tease when I fully intend to deliver." She moved Molly's shirt aside and bared her breast, then lowered her head and licked from the hollow of Molly's throat to her exposed nipple.

Molly threw back her head, giggling when it struck the elevator wall harder than she'd intended. "Ouch."

"Oh, baby, did that hurt?" Audrey straightened and stroked her hands over Molly's hair, cradling her head. "I should have warned you, I'm more than most people can handle."

Molly laughed, nearly banging her head again. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face."

"It's all about the publicity." Audrey's lips quirked in a smile. "And the ego. Of which I have plenty."

Before Molly could respond the elevator doors began to open. She moved to straighten her shirt and Audrey brushed her hand away.

"Leave it."

"Bit of an exhibitionist are you, Audrey?"

"You're the one who's exposed." She took Molly's hand as a man brushed past them to enter the elevator. His eyes widened when he took in their disarray. Audrey licked her finger then ran it down Molly's neck to the top of her breast, stopping short of the nipple. "Oops," she said to the man. "My hands are full. Could you pass my friend our stuff?"

Without taking his eyes from Molly's breast and the amount of flesh exposed by Audrey's unbuttoned jeans, he did. He was still staring as the door closed.

"Oh my god, that was great!" Audrey kissed Molly, biting down on her lip before slipping her tongue inside her mouth. "Did you see him staring at you?"

"Not just at me." Molly kissed her in return, moving from Audrey's mouth, down her jawline, to her neck. "You know," she said, digging her teeth into exposed flesh under her lips, "if you get to brand me as yours, it seems I should get to do the same."

"God, yeah." Audrey tilted her head back, exposing her neck. "Do it."

"I haven't given a hickey since I was young." Molly licked and bit at Audrey's neck, feeling her shiver. "Promise you won't critique my technique?"

Audrey arched her back and pressed forward into Molly's mouth. "I'll promise you anything you want."

"Just what I wanted to hear." She looked over Audrey's shoulder then whispered in her ear. "He's back, you know. Watching." She grazed Audrey's flesh with her teeth. "You want me to stop or do you want me to keep going? You want me to keep going, don't you, Audrey. You want him to watch you." She dropped the tonic and olives to the ground. "You want him to watch me bite you."

Audrey answered by thrusting her pelvis into Molly's and moaning.

"Just what I thought." Molly wrapped one hand in Audrey's hair and pulled, forcing her to further expose her throat. She leaned in and began marking her in earnest, biting harder every time Audrey whimpered. "You talk the talk but you really like to be the one exposed, don't you?" Audrey didn't answer so she pulled harder on her hair. "Don't you?"

"Yes."

"And I bet people like to look at you, don't they?" Using her other hand, Molly pushed Audrey's shirt up until it was tangled around her upper chest. She cupped Audrey's breast through her bra, then squeezed, smiling when Audrey pushed forward. "I'm going to unhook your bra now, Audrey. I'm going to unhook it and push it up and show him your tits. Do you want to stop me?"

"No."

"That's my girl." She licked up Audrey's neck to her mouth, then kissed her. "You're such a good girl, aren't you, Audrey?"

"No!"

"Temper temper," she said, pulling Audrey's hair one last time before releasing it so she had both hands to work the catch of her bra. "You're a very good girl, standing here letting me do whatever I want with you."

"Oh, god, just shut up and do it."

Their laughter twined together. "You're a very bad girl, Audrey. And when we get back to the room I'm going to make you pay for it."

"God, yeah, please."

"There you go." Molly stroked Audrey's ribs soothingly as she dragged the unhooked straps free and lifted the bra away from Audrey's body. She cupped Audrey's breasts, rubbing her hands and fingers over them. "You really are quite beautiful." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He thinks so, too. You should see him watching you, you really should."

"I…"

"It's okay, I won't make you do it on your own." She put one hand on Audrey's shoulder and turned her, pushing her to step forward. "My room is in that direction anyway and we need to get there." She wrapped both hands around Audrey's breasts, teasing her nipples. "And if he gets to watch you walk down the hallway like this, pretty tits right there, well, it's just a coincidence, right?"

Audrey whimpered when Molly took her hands away.

"I'm just getting the tonic," she said. "See?" Molly rubbed the condensation covered bottle over Audrey's breasts, lightly biting her shoulder when Audrey shuddered from the cold.

As they started to walk toward their room, the man opened the door behind him and vanished into the stairwell. Audrey sighed in disappointment.

"That's okay, baby," Molly said, putting her cardkey into the door and nudging Audrey inside. "You just keep being a good girl and who knows what I'll do to you later."

Audrey turned and snagged Molly's belt loop, pulling her into the room and laughing as they both fell onto the bed. "Do it to me now." She pushed and tugged at Molly's clothing until they were both exposed. "Right the fuck now."

"That's my girl."


End file.
